Misconceptions
by Sibelius
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP Different season two preimere. Max escapes from Manticore but will Logan already have moved on?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own DA. You can tell by the way I write. They don't come close the scripts those people were putting out! ;)  
  
Spoilers: Right after the season one finale.  
  
A/N This is something I wrote in one sitting. Not much but a three chapter story. Also for those of you reading Two Before chapter 4 is messed and I am a tragically stupid person and I don't have the full chapter anymore just the dinky two paragraph thing. So if anyone might have it by chance please send it too me. Or I will have to rewirte that chapter from what I remember and add new ideas to it. Thanks for pointing it out though! (  
  
  
  
Finally, Max was going back. Escaped from the hell that created her. She may have been on the run again but this was different. She has a place to run to. She was going to Logan. For months she dreamed and missed him. Doubt clouded her mind at times. Ideas entered her head, 'maybe he found someone new, maybe he completely forgot her, and maybe he doesn't care at all.' Max put these thoughts aside with the reasoning that it was Logan and she knew his character and the odds were against those ridiculous ideas.  
  
Max rode in a stolen motorcycle. Max decided the safest way to enter the penthouse was from the next building. Like the first night she dropped in. She didn't know if he was under surveillance or something along those lines so better to be safe.  
  
Max reached the top of the building by easily scaling the wall from the windows, which were conveniently placed close to each other. Max reached the top finally and walked over to the edge so she had a view of Logan's window. Everything was dark in the penthouse. An idea entered Max's mind, which she had never allowed to be considered. Maybe that night Logan was shot. Maybe he was dead. Panic began to fill her for not preparing for that situation. Her one goal all these months had been to get out of the hellhole and back to Logan. What happens if there is no Logan to go back to?  
  
As if to answer her thoughts a light finally turned on in the pent house. Immediately Max zoomed her vision in on the person entering the house. Wait no it was persons. She immediately saw Logan enter first and relief and such happiness invaded her. He looked thoroughly disheveled. His hair was a mess and his face looked tired. Despite his looks he was smiling and laughing at something she couldn't hear. The next person who entered was a woman. She had blond hair and was fairly pretty.  
  
The women's hand fell on Logan's shoulder and she turned him to face him. His face turned serious and so did hers and a look of interest took on her face. She rubbed his shoulder in a tender way. She moved closer to him invading his personal space and her hand slipped down so it was on his chest. She had a slight smile on her little face.  
  
Max suddenly felt ill. She couldn't blink for fear she would miss the mistake in this picture. No this was Logan and he was loyal and caring and distant from other people but he cared about her. He couldn't have just gotten over her so fast. This woman obviously had interest in him and Max was panicking because his face was a blank and he made no move to distance himself from this woman as she continued to advance very slowly on him.  
  
Finally after the women said some things Logan smiled weakly at her and placed his hand on her own. Max felt like she could vomit at this. Before she could see anymore she left. She turned around and went back down the building and jumped on her bike and sped off into the night. Hard reality relaying reason into her ears.  
  
This was it. She relied on somebody and she was let down. She put all her money in one pot and lost it all. Quickly her reason entered her mind. Logan found somebody. He had gotten over Max and let memories left dead. But it must be for the better. He deserved better. Despite feeling betrayed it is a healthy thing for him to do. Move on and don't hold on to dead spirits. He deserved a little happiness and somebody who suited him. Better then any genetic engineered killing machine. A lot of trouble would be lifted from his already heavy workload. Manticore would fall off his back more easily if she didn't stay with him and present more problems. It makes sense but she couldn't help but feel hurt betrayed and jealous. What she wouldn't give to be a normal human being.  
  
The one path she created that went to Logan was demolished and there had to be something else to go to. Of course she would go and see OC and perhaps get her old job back and go back to the old routine with her peeps at Jam pony like before she knew Logan. But it wouldn't be the same at all. OC knew about her issues and Cindy was a great friend but she could never be like Logan. Logan got her to open up and show compassion and show weaknesses to when necessary. She had been able to depend on him. Also she would never know what life would have led to if Zack had never interrupted that kiss. If she didn't get taken away should they have become involved in an intimate way? There would always be that void that was never there like before Logan.  
  
Max wandered around the streets for mind-bending hours coming to no conclusion other than a hurtful realization that he was better off without her and she would never live the same because of him. 


	2. The other side

Logan walked into his penthouse feeling like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Those drinks he had at that bar defiantly had ingredients close to toxic waste. He did protest to the outing but Asha was insistent and made him go saying something along the lines that it was good for him. After the entire night of being in a crowd that was intellectually challenged and drinking sewer for fun Asha came home with him to make sure he would make it.  
  
Despite all the drinking it still didn't dull that void he felt as usual. The void of Max. Of course no one would dwell on it more than him. Despite how she died in his arms something had to be done. He spent his days at his computer trying to bring Manticore down as revenge. And after the revenge would be fulfilled.well he wouldn't have much left to do so he wasn't planning on living without purpose. Always checking to make sure she wasn't in a cell or in training at the facility he checked through when he was able to periodically grasp visual on the surveillance cameras in Manticore. Once or twice he thought he saw her but the girls back was turned to him and he would remind himself of the feeling of the breath leaving her bleeding body. Unfortunatly he couldn't stay on the cameras very long. Maybe an hour because he would be booted.  
  
It was nice of Asha to try and help but he knew her intentions were more than friendly. She came up behind him talking about something the guys said at the bar said that was amusing. Logan stopped in the middle of the room his mind blanking and zoning to somewhere else. Asha came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder getting his attention.  
  
"Logan you really do work to hard. You need to go out more like we just did." She turned him around and moved closer to him with a seemingly innocent sweet smile.  
  
"I had a lot of fun and I hope you can say the same. A friendship helps professional career ya know. Builds trust." Asha moved her hand onto his chest and moved so that there were inches between them. "Intimate relationships can build even stronger trust."  
  
Asha said this casually but with suggestiveness. Logan shook his internal head. She thinks she could put the moves on him while he is supposedly intoxicated. He laughed bitterly to himself. Logan put a caring smile on his face and put his hand on hers, which was gently messaging his breast. He stood that way for a minute. It seems his reflexes just slowed down a lot these past few months. He would have moved away from her approaching body in his personal space but he was too tired to move. Then he removed her hand and released it at her side.  
  
"Asha. I appreciate you trying to take care of me but I am fine. So I don't sleep much and I work a lot. I could be worse than a workaholic you know. And even though I don't go out much I really don't think it is necessary I start anything as a routine with a social group." Of course the meaning was all in his tone telling her he didn't want what she wanted. Her smile went thin and forced and she backed off.  
  
"Ok. Well I need to go so call me when you need something k?" Logan nodded his head and she closed the door behind her. He stayed there for a long while with his head hung. His head was too clouded to work. It usually didn't happen but once in a while after he went for 22hour days or working through nights weeks at a time. He couldn't sleep because nightmares would ensue of something or a flashback of the shooting or the night he held Max dying in his arms.  
  
When he got in this position of exhaustion and depression he goes one place. Logan moved and picked up his keys and went to his Aztec in order to drive to the space needle.  
  
  
  
A/N Oh Trice that hurt. You really think I can't write a story with out smut in it? Tsk tsk. Well maybe this IS a smut fic in disguise. Or it might be between the wrong people. Heck I could make this a sad ending and she NEVER figures out the real situation and maybe Logan does move on! AHAHAH! I am so unpredictable!! Suffer my wrath!! Muhahaha!  
  
And I am still trying to figure how to fix the messed situation with Touchable. Grrr. 


	3. Understanding?

Logan finally got to the top and looked over the city. It was a broken city and despite his intentions and efforts he could never really change that. Logan took a step forward. The few cases that he had succeeded in were nothing. He took another step forward. The guys he put away would only be replaced. Another step. The system of police force that was built to protect the people had been turned against them. Another step.  
  
  
  
Max got to the top of the space needle after driving the bike a long time. Hoping maybe she could go up there and clear her mind. What she found though surprised her. A male figure that looked a hell of a lot like Logan was practically on the edge of the tower. She looked closer. It was Logan. What was he doing here? He didn't like heights and he had no reason to be here.  
  
Logan took another step towards the edge and if he took another he would surely fall to his death. Panicked by the thought he was slowly creeping to suicide she froze for a split second.  
  
"Logan?" She asked shakily. His figure went stiff a second and then he looked up at the sky. She said it a little louder this time.  
  
"Logan." He cocked his head to the side over his shoulder obviously perplexed although she couldn't see his face except an outline of his perfect profile. He thought he saw something behind him so he turned his head and upper body around slowly. He looked up into large brown eyes and a concerned by beautiful face. Shock over took him. He forgot to breath for several seconds. He turned around completely. His mouth slightly open and eyes creased in confusion. This had to be a dream or some type of apparition he thought.  
  
Max stuttered slightly.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here?" she looked around her nervously. Her thoughts were originally filled with thoughts of him and that blond expressing their affection in more physical terms. His expression didn't change in the least and he didn't move a muscle. Max began to grow nervous at the closeness of Logan's body to the edge. She moved towards him and looked over the edge for a second before she put her hand on his arm and guiding him away from the edge.  
  
Logan looked down at her hand as if not feeling it but just seeing it. Logan felt her hand on his arm. Maybe he was dreaming. But he wasn't. Her hand was really there and she was really in front of him and she really was standing in front of him. He looked hard into her eyes for a long time trying to detect any change in her. He pushed it out just to make sure.  
  
"Max?" she smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey." She said it for lack of something better to say. He moved closer to her looking down at her. He smiled a little still slightly unsure. He left an inch or two between their bodies. He lowered his head. His lips barely touched hers unsure and she pressed against him and he instantly pushed into the kiss. His arms instinctively held around her waist and her head. Max's arms went around his shoulders. She felt like she could have cried. They held onto each other tightly as if one or the other would flee from their arms. They kissed passionately.  
  
After long moments they released their lips and rested their foreheads on one another.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He whispered. She smiled.  
  
"I was. For a minute or so but the loving people at Manticore decided they enjoyed my company. Unfortunately for them I was not pleased with the room they put me in so I left." He kissed her lips again briefly. Her smile half faded and she looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Who was that women at your pent house with you. The blond?" He smiled at her sympathetically guessing what she had thought.  
  
"A colleague and friend. Just a friend." He emphasized to her and kissed her harder again. Her arms tightened on him as relief washed over her and she was so happy to be rid of the dread and heartbreak that had engulfed her minutes before. Of course longer explanations would be revealed later but for now they just needed to be together. They stood there for a long time holding each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Yay for Zaz! Good prediction! Anyways this was originally the last chapter and of course I don't like to end things but I thought it would be easy to end it here. So for some of you this story is over but for the rest of my fans that know me ohhhh so well. They were wondering why I didn't put smut in it? Well I was gonna see how many of you thought it would add to it! (snicker) so drop a line. 


End file.
